


Čo ďalej

by Izvin



Series: Graveyard series [2]
Category: Kapitán Stein a notár Barbarič - Juraj Červenák
Genre: 16th Century CE, Accident, Canon Backstory, Character Study, Crime, Dawn - Freeform, Decisions, Executioner - Freeform, Family Drama, Gen, Grave, Introspection, Prague, Regret, Running Away, Worry, knife, sword - Freeform
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Moment z osudnej noci tri roky pred záhadou v Banskej Štiavnici.





	Čo ďalej

**Bohdan Jaroš**

Pach krvi má ešte stále v nose, ruky od hliny a už svitá. Červené šmuhy nad pražskými strechami mu pripomenú stopy na sinavej pokožke a záchvev, čo ním prejde, nie je spôsobený len hrôzou. Než aby to klbko vnemov rozmotával, zovrie dlane do pästí a prinúti sa vrátiť do prítomnosti.

Musí sa ponáhľať. Otec sa má vrátiť už dnes. Nemôže mu čeliť. Radšej stáť proti celému lesu krvilačných cudzincov z juhu, o ktorých verbovači vykrikovali na námestí, než jeho pátravým odsudzujúcim očiam. Než sa mu odovzdať na milosť (v pekle jej majú viac, v tom si sú podobní).

Fľochne po obojručnom meči a tesáku vedľa v tráve, temnejúcich sa viac než okolité šero. Dobrý nápad. Zbrane už má, nemienil odísť z domu bez týchto dvoch, v dave regrútov sa stratí, za armádne trovy ujde na druhý koniec monarchie k Dunaju a tam, tam už si poradí. Pravdepodobne aj ľahko zapadne. S jeho vlohami. Tam to vyváži.

Je predsa rozdiel medzi zabíjaním na bojisku a v civile. To prvé sa od katovskej práce až tak nelíši, kým to druhé mal spolu s ďalšími zločinmi po zdedení živnosti odkrývať, trestať a odstraňovať zo sveta. Tak ako bol k tomu od detstva vedený. Akurát že túto noc... Dosť! Koniec s tou stratou ovládania, čo ho sem dostala.

Prudko vstane, oprašujúc si ruky, akoby s hlinou mohol zmyť aj všetko ostatné. Zohne sa po výzbroj a odopierajúc si posledné obzretie sa náhli späť do mesta. Vojsko odchádza taktiež dnes, mal by sa teda zapísať čo najskôr.


End file.
